lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Darnassus
Darnassus (aka Darnassus City) is the capital city of the Sindar elves of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. The high priestess, Tyrande Whisperwind, resides in the Temple of the Moon, surrounded by other sisters of Elune and her mate, the Arch-Druid Malfurion Stormrage. Darnassus is one of the greatest city of the Sindar elves, housing the leaders of both the druids and the faithful of Elune. It is carefully guarded by Sentinels, ancient protectors, and ancients of war. Darnassus is the most populated town of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and in this way houses some 75,000 Sindari Elves of whom the majority are of the civilian ilk as Darnassus is basically the main site of peace in the region. The atmosphere inside the city is a quiet and somewhat a melancholic one. It does not have the feeling of confinement that one would feel in Stormwind or Ironforge, where the buildings are grouped close together. Darnassus is open to the sky, and the graceful bridges spanning the lake around which it is built set the buildings wide apart. The prime reason why the city's population is so low is that it is isolated: Teldrassil is a small island away from the main mass of Quel'Thalas and from there France, and the only way to gain access from another continent is to fly or sail to Rut'theran Village, a small settlement at the base of Teldrassil, and from there step into the glowing portal to the city proper. This is a good thing, though. It is the elves' capital, and should therefore be serene and quiet, holding the mystic and melancholic elements of the Sindar elves. Geography The atmosphere inside the city is a quiet and somewhat a melancholic one. It does not have the feeling of confinement that one would feel in Stormwind or Ironforge, where the buildings are grouped close together. Darnassus is open to the sky, and the graceful bridges spanning the lake around which it is built set the buildings wide apart. The prime reason why the city's population is so low is that it is isolated: Teldrassil is a small island away from the main mass of Quel'Thalas and from there France, and the only way to gain access from another continent is to fly or sail to Rut'theran Village, a small settlement at the base of Teldrassil, and from there step into the glowing portal to the city proper. This is a good thing, though. It is the elves' capital, and should therefore be serene and quiet, holding the mystic and melancholic elements of the Sindar elves. Terraces Darnassus is arranged in a few terraces on the north, east and southern sides of a central lake area. Each of the Terraces serves a different purpose and has a different leader of which acts like a minor mayor to the overall Lady of Darnassus. * Warrior's Terrace (area beyond and including the city gate) * The Temple Gardens (west over causeway from Warrior's Terrace) * Craftsmen's Terrace (north of Warrior's Terrace) * Tradesmen's Terrace (south of Warrior's Terrace) * The Temple of the Moon (south over causeway from Temple Gardens) * Cenarion Enclave (west of Craftsmen's Terrace) * The Howling Oak (north between Cenarion Enclave and Craftsmen's Terrace) History Early History In the aftermath of the Lothlorian Civil War the Sindar elves of Quel'Thalas had to adjust to their new way of being, and what kind of existence this would mean. Such an adjustment was far from easy, and there were many Sindar elves who could not adjust to the prospects of being constantly threatened by the encroachement of so many dangers. Seeking to regain their immortality, a number of wayward druids conspired to plant a special tree that would reestablish a link between their spirits and the eternal world. With Malfurion Stormrage missing, Fandral Staghelm — the leader of those who wished to plant the new World Tree - became the new Arch-Druid. In no time at all, he and his fellow druids had forged ahead and planted the great tree, Teldrassil, off the northern stormy coasts of northern Veiled Lake. Under their care, the tree sprouted up above the clouds. Among the twilight boughs of the colossal tree, the wondrous city of Darnassus took root. Darnassus was built to honor the survival of the Sindar elven race. Demographics Population Darnassus is the most populated town of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and in this way houses some 35,000 Sindari Elves of whom the majority are of the civilian ilk as Darnassus is basically the main site of peace in the region. Category:City Category:Capital Category:Elves Category:Sindar Elves Category:Elven City